


The Rest of Their Lives

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [9]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: (Just a little bit), Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omega Tommy Shelby, Out of Character, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, non-graphic birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Bedrest is driving Tommy insane, reading isn't enough, writting isn't enough to keep him distracted; he's spending too much time on his head and some uncomfortable doubts are making their ways to his mind. All he wants is for the babies to be here already so he can walk again, and for Alfie to pay him a little more attention.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	The Rest of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have kids and i have never been pregnant, so don't look to close on the information here, chances are that this isn't accurate.

It has been two weeks since they came back from London, since he started his mandatory bedrest and Tommy is absolutely going crazy –granted, it was little by little, but still.

In these past couple of weeks Tommy has read new books, learned about Alfie’s religion, played with Charlie and Cyril, and he’s now definitely over with it. He can’t wait for the twins to be born and the pregnancy to be over. Polly has been graceful enough to sent him a few contracts for him to review and sign but they weren’t enough to distract him.

“Tom, I swear to god if you call me one more time this week asking for some fucking work I will cut every phone cable on your house and bring our company to the ground out of pure spite. Don’t think I won’t, Thomas.”

Tommy can’t really says he is surprised by the outburst of his aunt, truth be told he has been bothering her quite a bit since he was last in the office but the past couple of weeks he has been more intense about his pestering so it was a matter of time before she threaten him in some way or form.

“I know, Pol. It’s just–” He sighs, free hand coming up to massage his temples, “Bedrest is driving me crazy; Alfie is in full protective-alpha mode and barely lets me leave the bed to go pee and even then he has second thoughts about it.”

“I understand, Tom, I really do. But you are driving everyone around the office crazy, so you need to calm down, put your feet up and enjoy the rest of your pregnancy, try to catch up on sleep because once the twins arrive you won’t be getting any –sleep or otherwise.”

He knows she’s onto something, it’s been a while since he last had sex with Alfie, and he remembers from Charlie’s birth that he and Grace didn’t have sex for a couple of months, so he knows for a fact that when the twins are finally here there won’t be any resting, any sex, or any sleep. Tommy already sleeps little, he might be on bedrest but that doesn’t mean he’s actually resting –not with the twins hitting his organs, the pain on his back is annoying him more often than not, and wanting to pee all the time there’s no real rest coming from his mandatory time spent on bed.

Tommy sighs one more time before replying, “I just need to get out of my mind, keep me self busy.”

“I know, but all I can tell you is try and cherish this time with Charlie, to talk more with that alpha of yours and chose names for the kids. Why not try and write a journal? You know, something to keep you busy while still resting?”

“Can’t hurt. At least I won’t be bothering you anymore, eh?” They talk for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes and Tommy is left to sit there, by himself on the bed with boredom to match the size of his house.

Tommy puts a hand on the side of his belly, feeling the tiny, butterfly-like movements from one of the twins. The omega can’t help but wishing to be downstairs with Alfie, both of them playing with Charlie and Cyril in the backyard, waiting for lunch to be served. But instead Tommy is by himself, waiting for someone to bring him his meals or come offer him some company.

“One day –soon enough– all five of us with Cyril will be downstairs, feeling the air and playing outside,” Tommy has never before felt the need to talk to the twins –to his own belly–, and he first started doing it a week into his mandatory bedrest and he absolutely felt silly –he still does, which is why he hasn’t told Alfie about it– but also very compelled to do so. “I know I been complaining these past weeks about being forced to stay off my feet, but see I’m a very active person and your papa is the one who would rather stay off his feet all the time. But even though I’m complaining I want you two to know that I am uh– I like having you here,” Tommy gently pats his distended belly, “But I’m looking forward to having you here, we both are looking forward to have you two here with us.”

Tommy grabs the book currently sitting on his bedside table, one of Alfie’s collection, and starts reading aloud from where he has marked. Like this, minutes go by without his notice and only comes back to the present when the door of the bedroom is opened by Alfie followed by a maid with a tray.

“Lunch time, love.” Alfie announces. The maid gives Tommy a smile as she approaches the bed to leave the tray on top of his extended legs.

“Enjoy your lunch, Mr. Shelby.” She says, bowing after placing the tray. The omega thanks her before she retreats.

“Have you eaten already?” Tommy asks, taking a bit of the food.

“I have. I aet with Charlie and Mary is putting him down for his nap so Cyril will come by soon to keep us company.” Tommy hums in response, savoring his meal. “How are you feeling? The boys being active?”

“Not much, feels more like they are turning, if that makes sense.” Tommy says, between bites. “You do realize that one could still be a girl, right?” He says after a while, almost done with his lunch.

“What?” Alfie says, baffled. Clearly the thought hasn’t crossed his mind since Polly confirmed they were having a boy, but failed to see they are actually expecting twins.

“Yeah, we still can’t be a hundred percent sure that we are having two boys.” The mega says, taking his last bite, chewing slowly as he sees that information sink in on the alpha’s brain.

“You are telling me, right, you are telling me that there’s still a possibility of us having a girl? Us? Us having a girl? What’s a girl gonna do being raised by fuckin’ gangsters? We can’t have a girl, Tom! I have know idea about how to raise a fuckin’ girl?!” By the end his voice has raised, his breathing has gotten harsher, nostrils flared, shoulders tensed and pacing the room.

“Are you done?” Tommy says, calm and unfazed by Alfie’s outburst. He puts the tray away, moves a bit more to the center of the bed, and with a pointed, calm look he looks at the recently vacated spot on the bed next to him then up to the alpha and silently waits for Alfie to sit down next to him. He grabs one of the alpha’s hand between both of his before starting talking, “First, I know from the bottom of my heart if we do end up having a daughter, I know, Alfie, that you will fucking adore her and we would raise her as a princess until she becomes the queen that will take over the fuckin’ world, alright? And I know you are scared of having a daughter, I am too, but we have Ada and Polly to help us and guide us.” He moves one hand and puts it on Alfie’s cheek, “At least we have a name chosen if we do end up having one.” Tommy says, a smile dancing on his red lips.

Alfie snorts at that, free hand coming up to position on tops of the one on his face, “You think you are funny, don’t you, treacle, hmm?” He leans in to give Tommy a peck on the lips, “How are you so calm?”

“Bedrest.” Tommy deadpans, making the alpha snort with laughter.

“I know you don’t like it, love,” Alfie says, seriousness coloring his voice, hand coming to rest on one of the omega’s extended legs. “But you know that it’s for your own good and health, and for the twins.”

“I know. I just like being active and bedrest isn’t letting me do much besides driving Polly crazy with calls and read every single book in the house.”

“At least you’re still using that beautiful brain of yours. Is Polly doing alright?”

“She’s fine. She mentioned something though… She said that I should take the time to rest before the twins arrive because once they are here I wouldn’t be getting any, rest or otherwise. And that got me thinking– When was the last time we had sex?” Tommy blurts out.

“What?” Alfie says, dumbfounded.

“We haven’t had sex in a while. Is it– Is it because of my body?” Tommy doesn’t want to sound so desperate, so needy, but the truth is that he has wondered why they haven’t been intimate in the past who-knows-how-many-weeks and the only possible, viable answer that came to his mind was that Alfie no longer feels attracted to him due to the current state of his body.

“Are you serious? Thomas fuckin’ Shelby, are you seriously asking me if I am no longer sexually attracted to you? Tom, do you realize what a pregnant omega does to their mate? I am fighting to not be constantly aroused by the way you look, by your magnificent scent. For me, your mate, you’ve never looked better, you have never smelled better. It drives me crazy but I can’t walk around the house with a hard cock ‘cause I would scare our maids and our chefs would be jealous and while you are in bed I need to take care of our older son. If it were up to me, love, we would be scent marking the whole house, scandalizing the maids but we can’t, we have Charlie and you’re on bedrest now, and I figured that before that you might feel a bit uncomfortable with the ever-expanding belly on the way. I am in no way, shape or fuckin’ form turned off by you, by your new curves and the way you now look. On a very primitive way, I have never been more attracted to you that I am nowadays and I don’t want you to think that I’m not attracted to you.” Alfie moves closer, hands coming up to gently grab the omega by the face, “Don’t you ever dare to fuckin’ say again that I’m no attracted to you, Thomas Shelby. Because I am and I’m certain I always will be attracted to you, but most importantly I am in love with you and nothing will change that.” Alfie didn’t mean to bare his feelings nor get so intense with them but it angered him that Tommy, his own fucking mate, thought that he was put-off by the current look of him when in reality it was the complete opposite.

Insecure blue eyes melt into hardened hazel eyes, chapped red lips are licked in nervousness before Tommy speaks up, “Show me?”

“With pleasure.”

Alfie leans in, one hand coming down to balance him on the bed, the other moving from Tommy’s cheek to curve on the back of his head, lips coming into contact with the others on a slow, sensual kiss, lips parted and tongues feeling shy of involving. The alpha’s mouth slowly moves away towards the jaw, up to the one ear to nip at the lobe and down to the neck where hi licks, bites and kiss every available skin, deeply inhaling Tommy’s sweet scent –ripe juniper berries with citrus undertones of gin, plus the warm scent of pregnancy and milk, all of it mixed with Alfie’s bonfire scent. Alfie can’t help it a gently bites down on the bond mark located on Tommy’s left side of his neck, close to his shoulder, and Tommy lets out a deep moan, heat burning bright on his cheeks.

“Love it when you are loud, love.” Alfie says, voice on the raspy end.

Alfie keeps moving down, index finger hooking on the neck collar of the long-sleeved undershirt that the omega is wearing and that once belonged to the older man. As he reveals more skin with the drag of the shirt, a trail of kisses follow its path; he moves it to one side, revealing an engorged pec. From all the changes Tommy’s body has gone through during the pregnancy, the sensitiveness on the nipples and their new fullness are Alfie’s own favorites.

“What do we have here?” Alfie asks, not expecting an answer at all. With a blunt nail he lightly scratch the uncovered nipple, making Tommy gasp at the sensation and Alfie does it again before wrapping his lip around it and sucking down. Hard.

Tommy lets out a shocked scream, back arching, hands coming up to entangle in Alfie’s sand colored locks, unsure if he wants to push him away or keep him there glued to his chest.

“Fuck, Alfie.” He curls his fingers in, tightening his grip on the alpha’s hair, pressing his face into his own chest, moaning whenever Alfie sucks or bites the abused nipple, legs kicking unconsciously in response to his oversensitivity. Finally, minutes later that felt like an eternity, Alfie lets go of it with one final bite before moving back up to kiss him once again on the lips. He moves away so he can grab the linens to pull them off and reveal the omega’s figure under them.

Tommy can feel the alpha’s hands coming up on his sides under the undershirt, the pad of his fingers caressing the skin as it pulls it up, revealing more and more of his body. Alfie breaks the kiss, one final peck there before completely remove the cotton shirt and moving down on the omega’s body, kissing and nipping at his collarbone, hands massaging the pecs, feeling the weight of them, their shape, thumbs and index fingers pinching the nipples. Alfie makes a path down, leaving red marks on pale skin. With his tongue he traces the now sort of distorted/extended tattoos on Tommy’s left side of his chest, tongue tracing the lines and circling the nipple before putting it in his mouth, sucking hard and starting to give it much the same treatment that he gave the other one.

“Can’t wait to see you feeding our kids with these.” Alfie says and Tommy’s mind is immediately filled with images of Alfie fucking him while his breastfeeding at least one of the twins. It would be absolutely impractical but in his mind, they make it work, plus is hot as hell. Alfie gives one final, wet kiss to the hardened nub before moving down, lips tracing the outline of the omega’s belly, hands grasping the waist of the underwear to drag it down Tommy’s legs.

Tommy moans once his erection is finally freed, legs opening to accommodate the alpha’s body between them, he can feel Alfie’s hands grabbing him behind the knees to keep them open. The alpha’s breath is hot against his skin, goosebumps exploding allover his body.

Alfie grazes with his lips the pale skin, beard lightly irritating the skin of the omega’s thigh as he moves from the knee towards his groin, Tommy sighs and moans with each new sensation and caress.

Tommy’s erection stands tall and with a furious red coloring it, Alfie mouths at the base, completely ignoring the aching tip making the omega moan in frustration.

“Alfie.” He whines, dragging the name.

The alpha knows he’s teasing his omega but still he pays no mind to his name being called, moving to the other side and up towards the knee, giving it the same teasing treatment that he did the other one. Alfie sits back on his knees, looking down at his mate, devouring the sight of his with his legs spread, his full belly on display, chest heaving, lips swollen, cheeks rosy and eyes glassed over with pleasure. “Aren't you a gorgeous little thing? All wet and submissive for me. So desperate for more.”

“I–” Tommy starts but stops to swallow, mouth dried up at what he was about to say, “Please, Alfie, I just– More.” He feels his eyes tearing up for no apparent reason. Frustration, probably.

Alfie smiles, pushing Tommy to keep on talking, “More what, love?”

The omega lets out a frustrated groan as he refuse to lets the tears made their way down his cheeks, “I need more, please. Touch me.”

“Your word is my command, love.” Alfie places his hands on the other shins, moving them upward towards he knees, pushing them apart even more, and then to the thighs, feeling the muscles jump with tension. He lays flat on his front, upper body between the omega’s legs, lips coming into contact with the soft flesh in the inner thighs, he nips and kisses his way to Tommy’s erection, he mouths at the base and slowly moves upwards to the tip, glistening with precum. He kisses the top, making Tommy hiss, before swallowing him down completely and starts sucking down.

In response, one of Tommy’s legs kicks as a reflex, kicking the tray with the remains of his lunch out of its place on the side of the bed and down to the floor, dishes breaking and silverware flying off. Alfie stops and comes up to look around, questions written on his face, “Don’t you dare fucking stop, Alfie, over a fucking tray. C’mon.” Tommy whines.

“As you wish, love.” And he goes back to licking and sucking him.

Tommy can feel his eyes rolling back into his head, fingers curling and grasping the sheets, hot pants leaving his parted lips, thighs trembling, slick dripping down his hole. Alfie’s mouth was so hot and wet, head bobbing up and down his cock.

Alfie moves one of the hands grabbing a thigh and moves it towards the omega’s hole, middle finger prodding the slicked entrance with the tip, he can feel his mate relaxing under his touch he starts to push the finger in little by little and once he feels the walls relaxing he starts to movie the finger in and out, making Tommy’s breath hitch and his legs fall even more part, moaning the alpha’s name.

With a wet pop, the alpha lets go of the other’s cock, bracing himself on his free arm to look at Tommy in the eyes, index finger gently making its way inside too and the omega gasps, eyes closed. “Keep moaning my name, treacle, you make it sound so good.” The second finger is completely seated inside Tommy now, making him fuller than he already is.

“Alfie, c’mon.” His plea sounds desperate, voice breathless.

Alfie smirks and pays close attention to the omega’s expressions as he starts to move increase the velocity with which he is fingering him, relishing in the lewd little noises the omega does whenever he touches his prostate. “Yeah, keep moaning like that, love, let your alpha know how much you like it.” Alfie can see the way Tommy’s cheeks get red with embarrassment but he still complies, moans getting louder by the minute, breath coming out heavy and erratic.

The alpha goes back down, lips teasing the skin at the base of the cock, sucking into his mouth Tommy’s tight balls while a third finger joining the previous two.

“Fuck!”

“You feel so good around my fingers, love, so wet and needy for me,” Alfie says, without slowing down the pace he has set on his fingers, “making all the right noises to entice your alpha, aren’t you, love? My cock is hard only for hearing you, my sweet horny omega.”

“A-Alfie–” Tommy doesn’t want to admit it but he loves when Alfie praise him when they are in bed (or wherever else they happen to be having sex). “I’m– uh– close.”

The alpha moves upwards, lips latching onto one sensitive nipple, fingers never stopping, driving Tommy crazy and it doesn’t take too much time for the omega to reach his orgasm; legs trembling, back arching, hands grasping the back of Alfie’s head, screaming the alpha’s name.

Once the aftershock of his orgasm has ceased and his body has stopped trembling and body going lax, Tommy lets the other man move away from his chest, feeling how he gently removes the fingers from his entrance.

Alfie moves to his knees and closer to Tommy’s head on the bed, hands busy removing the suspenders and moving his trousers down, one hand taking his hard cock out. He looks down on his mate as he give himself some hard strokes, “You look so fuckin’ good right now, Tom, all flushed, belly in display and with cum all over you, ah!” Tommy’s hooded blue eyes look up to him, mouth agape, one hand coming up to rest on one of the alpha’s thigh, squeezing. “Fuck, treacle.” Two more strokes and Alfie is coming on Tommy’s exposed chest, part of it reaching the top curve of the belly and even some of it reaches Tommy on the chin. “I wish I could have a paint made of you; of the way you look right now.” Alfie says after his breath comes back to normal. “Stay here, love.”

Alfie tuck himself back in and with some level of difficulty and grunts, he gets up of the bed and goes to the bathroom, finds a towel and soaks it in water. He cleans himself and then goes back into the room to clean his mate.

“We made some serious mess, didn’t we?” Alfie says, eyeing the broken dishes on the floor, before going around the bed to sit next to Tommy and starts cleaning the rapidly drying cum out of his body.

“And so did I with the sheets, will need to be changed.” Tommy says, feeling a bit exposed.

“Later.” He finishes his task, goes back to the bathroom to leave it there and wash once again his hands to then go to the closet to take a new cotton shirt for Tommy and clean underwear. “Did I prove to you that I still find you incredibly attractive while carrying our children?”

Truth be told, Alfie did more than prove him wrong, he extinguished the doubts from his mind, leaving no traces of them ever being there.

“Yes, you did.” Tommy says, standing up so he can put on the clean pants and the shirt that smells slightly of bonfire, his alpha’s scent; meanwhile the alpha takes care of the sheets.

“Never again think of those silly little things, alright, love?” Alfie says once Tommy is back in the safety of their bed, new set of sheets already in place.

“Never again.” Tommy promises, holding his mate’s hand.

* * *

It’s been a few days since Alfie proved Tommy’s doubts to be defunded, and kept on proving it the days to come, and Tommy once again finds himself resting in bed, this time for company he has Cyril resting on the bed too –since he’s been spending a lot of his time in bed, Tommy and Alfie both decided that their dog can now sleep on the bed during the day to give the omega some company.

“How do you feel about the name Uri?” Tommy asks the sleepy mastiff.

Alfie is downstairs using his office in a reunion with Ollie, and according to Frances, Charlie is already down for his afternoon nap, so is just Tommy and Cyril.

“Alfie told me it means ‘my light’. He says he likes it; it doesn’t really convince me. It doesn’t sound good when you say Uri Shelby-Solomons, I still prefer the name Daniel. What do you think boy, which one do you like?”

The gentle giant simply looks at him from where he’s resting his face on top of his front paws, big brown eyes not communicating anything related to the dog’s preference when it comes to names.

“And what about Isaac, eh? It means ‘rejoiced’.” This time Cyril simply yawned. “Want me to read to you, boy?” That did the trick, the mastiff moved closer to Tommy to rest right next to him. The omega grabs the new novel resting on his bedside table, opens it, and once he and the dog are comfortable he puts on his round glasses before he starts reading, hand resting on top of Cyril’s head. About halfway into the chapter Alfie quietly enters the room, back resting on the now closed door, quietly admiring the scene in front of him.

Alfie has know for a while now that his mate enjoys reading to their twins, more than once he has over heard him reading to them and sometimes he even has heard him talking to them, about how he’s excited for them to arrive even though the bedrest is making it impossible to be excited about anything. Once Tommy makes a pause the alpha makes his presence known with a subtle cough.

“I guess I can’t keep reading to you, Cyril, we now have company.” Blue eyes look up to meet his warm hazel eyes, “look who’s here, boy.” Cyril moves from his position to see Alfie standing in the room. He barks softly before jumping out of the bed to see his owner.

“Did you enjoy the book Tommy was reading you, uh? Was it good, hm?” The alpha says, bending down to pet the mastiff.

“Ollie didn’t want to stay for dinner?” Tommy asks, watching as Alfie lets the dog go out when he saw him pawed at the door.

“He had to go back to Camden, apparently there’s a young beta he’s trying to impress. Hopefully, I taught him a thing or two on how to impress a mate.”

“Good luck for him, then.” Tommy says, humor coloring his tone.

Alfie decides to act like his mate hadn’t said those incredibly insulting words, “How are you feeling, love?” he asks instead, taking off his shoes and walking towards the bed.

“I’ve been having some cramps in my abdomen but besides that I’m feeling alright. As bored as I felt yesterday.” Tommy answers, marking his page and putting the book back on top of his bedside table, hands coming up to rest on top of his belly. “I was discussing baby names with Cyril; your dog was not helpful at all.”

“He’s our dog and in his defense he might have not liked the names. Which ones did you discuss?”

“Uri and Isaac; he wasn’t impressed by either of those.”

“Hm, he’s tough to convince then.”

“I’m getting closer and closer to having the twins and we only have a girl’s name. It would be easier if we’d have only a baby girl. Ruth Shelby-Solomons sounds incredible.” Tommy says, a small frown adorning his face.

“We’ll name our fourth child like that. But right now we have to focus on boy names.”

“Feeling confident, aren’t we, Mr. Solomons?” The omega teases.

“Let’s just say I know my assets.” At that, Tommy snorts and Alfie simply glares at him.

“Assets, he says.” Tommy says in a similar fashion that the alpha always does, making him laugh. “But we do have to chose two names that we both like.”

“The book you were reading, the protagonist’s name is Levi, isn’t it? Do you like it?”

Tommy looks at the book, it was one form Alfie’s collection– then back at the alpha, “Does it have a good meaning?”

“If memory doesn’t –and it rarely does– in Hebrew it means ‘attached to me’. In its biblical origin, Levi is the third son of Leah and Jacob. Leah had more children than any of Jacob’s other wives, so she thought to herself, right, she thought ‘[my husband will be attached to me](https://www.chabad.org/library/article_cdo/aid/3825225/jewish/Popular-Jewish-Hebrew-Boy-Names.htm)'.”

“Well, clearly they are attached, otherwise I wouldn’t be 35 weeks pregnant.” Tommy jokes lightly.

“It’s my good gens, ya know, they’ll be survivors like me self.”

“You have a bad back, a bad knee and bad eyesight, old man.” Tommy leans in to kiss him briefly on the lips, “But clearly they are just as stubborn as their papa.”

“Old man, he says. Know that an old man wouldn’t be fucking you on a daily basis.” The alpha lightly pinches him in one thigh in retaliation. “Tell me the names you like the most.”

“Daniel and Isaac.” Tommy says, after thinking about it for a few minutes. “What about yours?” He asks, actually curious.

“Hmm… I personally like Uri, Levi and Asher.”

“Asher?” He has never heard that one before.

“Asher is the eight son of Jacob, founder of the Asher tribe. It’s Hebrew for ‘the happy one’.” Alfie explains.

“Asher Shelby-Solomons,” Tommy murmurs, as if tasting the name. “I think I like how it sounds.”

“So it’s settle then? It’s going to be Shelby-Solomons?” As he says so, a small smile forms on his lips.

“Yes.” Tommy answers, as a matter of fact.

“Is it up for discussion?” he already knows the answer but he asks the question anyways.

“No.” And right as he says it a yawn makes its way through his lips and a frown appears in his face. He spends the entire day and night laying in bed, how is it possible to still be tired after all the resting he’s been doing?

Alfie kisses that frown, hand coming up to hold his mate’s chin, “You need to rest, love.” Tommy opens his mouth to reply but Alfie interrupts him, “I know what you are going to say, but I know that you aren’t sleeping that well at night, I can feel you trying to twist and turn, tossing the pillows here and there. So, take a nap and then we can play with Charlie. Alright, love?” He moves the bedding, urging Tommy to lay down. “Want me to read to you?”

“The twins like to hear you talk, so it would be nice of you to settle them.” He gives the book he was reading earlier to his mate before laying on his side as much as he can without it being uncomfortable. Alfie puts on his own glasses before he starts reading from where Tommy left off.

It took less than five minutes for the omega’s breath to even out, but Alfie keeps reading nonetheless, tone of voice quiet and paused to not disturb his mate. Once he finishes the chapter, he marks the page, closes the book and lays down next to Tommy, hand coming up to rest in the bump.

“Your daddy and I may not have names for you two yet,” Alfie starts, voice barely above a whisper, “but that doesn’t mean we aren’t waiting for your arrival.” He moves to lay a kiss on the bump, hearing Tommy softly sigh in his sleep.

Alfie can’t wait for them to arrive, so that their family is complete.

* * *

“How are you feeling, Tom?” Finn asks, sitting on a chair next to the bed, Cyril sleeping on his feet.

Finn arrived yesterday afternoon, saying he was tired of Polly fussing over him and yelling at him because of the way he does his share of work. “She thinks I’m not well organized,” he has said, to which Tommy said, “well, you aren’t.” He didn’t like that answer but still he stayed for dinner and spent the night, and has yet to leave so he mustn’t have taken Tommy’s blatant honesty all that bad.

“Tired of everyone asking me how I’m feeling.” He knows his answer is dry, but seeing his younger brother pouting actually makes him feel bad. “I’ve been feeling some cramps but overall I’m doing fine.”

“Do you want me to bring you something?” The young alpha asks, eager to please his brother.

“Can you ask Frances for some tea and bring me some of that soft cake Alfie baked, please?” Tommy asks, taking his time getting out of bed.

“Alright.” Finn says, standing up to leave but is stopped by his brother. “What is it?”

“Can you help me stand? I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Sure.” He stands tall and firm, holds Tom by his forearms and gently pulls him top his feet. “Careful with the dog,” Cyril looks up at them before resting his head back in his front paws, “I’ll be right back.” Tommy simply sends him on his way before dragging his feet on his way to the bathroom.

Reach the bathroom takes him longer than ever, with sharp cramps making him paused every other step. He manages to relieve himself and even wash his hands before he feels wet dripping down his legs and a pain in his lower back and pelvis that makes him double over in pain, knees going weak. Holding himself up with effort and help from the wall he makes his way out of the bathroom but the pain won’t let him keep going, he’ll wait for his brother to come back.

Finn comes back a couple of minutes later, a plate of with soft cake portions in his hands, ‘Tommy, I–”

The omega doesn’t allowed him to finish his sentence, he immediately interrupts him, “Finn, I need you to help me get to the chair.” The boy drops the plate and runs in Tommy’s aid, holding most of his weight until he safely gets him seated on the chair. “Get Alfie, tell him to call the doctor, I think the twins are coming.” He says through gritted teeth. “Go, now!” Finn doesn’t object, he simply obeys his older brother.

Tommy tries to remember what Grace did when she went into labor, he remembers her breathing in a specific pattern, so he imitates that, gritting his teeth whenever a contraction hits him. He doesn’t know how many minutes he’s there in the room with Cyril whining at his feet when Alfie enters the room, looking crazed. “Tom, is it true?” He goes straight to Tommy’s side, holding one of his balled-up hands.

“Did you called the doctor?” Tommy asks, concerned.

“He said he’s on his way, he’ll be here in less than thirty minutes, you just have to hold on, love.” he brings Tommy’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it, “Finn is calling your aunt, she and Ada will be here within the hour. He’ll be looking after Charlie in the meantime.”

“Good.” And that’s when another contraction hits him.

“It’s okay, just breathe in, love.” Tommy sends a weak glare his way, but they both know it doesn’t have his intended effect.

“Take Cyril out,” He says, once the pain goes down, “his whining will attract Charlie here.”

Alfie does exactly that, much to the poor dog’s dismay but he complies anyways, going off to find Charlie. The alpha goes back to his previous spot, holding his mate and taking silently the pain caused by Tommy crushing his hand. About twenty minutes later, a hurried Frances enters the room followed by the doctor.

“Dr. Smith is here, sir.” She says, trying to maintain professionalism. “Doctor, anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask.”

And hesitate he didn’t, he immediately started asking for the things he needed for her to bring to the room and Tommy is thankful she offered her help, she had been present when Grace went into labor and had helped the doctor then.

Frances and the doctor move the bedding, clean towels are spread on the bed before Tom is carefully moved there. The doctor takes off his jacket, goes to the bathroom to clean himself before putting on his gloves.

“I’ll need to take off your pants now, is that all right?” The doctor asks and Tommy simply nods. Under the watchful eye of the alpha, the doctor removes the pants and puts a sheet over his legs to cover him. “I’m going to examine you now; it’ll be a bit uncomfortable but it’s necessary.”

Uncomfortable is understatement but he handles it like a champ. Unfortunately the doctor tell him he still has a long way to go, he’s not sufficiently dilated so they’ll need to wait for that.

* * *

It’s been five hours since the doctor arrived, and Tommy hasn’t dilated enough to even try to deliver the babies but the contractions keep coming, getting closer and stronger. Polly and Ada have arrived, both came in to see him, sharing a word or two of encouragement, and even Arthur arrived a few minutes ago but decided to stay downstairs with Finn and the kids.

“I don’t think I can do this again. These two are the only ones you are getting from me.” Tommy says to his mate, sounding more serious than intended with all the heavy panting. Polly is there with them in the bedroom, keeping an eye on him while the doctor is downstairs; Dr. Smith had said that he would give him another hour, otherwise he’ll need to do surgery.

“Everyone says that when they are in labor, so don’t be too alarmed, Solomons.” The female said, looking out the window, hand raised to her chest. She has a bad feeling she can’t quite explain but she doesn’t voiced it, doesn’t want to alarm the couple.

“It’s okay, love, you have already given me more than I ever expect–” Alfie stops, feeling hopeless as he sees his mate doubling in in pain, brow glistening with sweat. “I think we should get the doctor; this cannot go on.” He says looking at Polly, features looking desperate.

“I’ll go find him.” She says, leaving the room at a quick pace.

In less than five minutes Polly is back with the doctor and Frances in tow.

“I’m going to clean myself and I’ll be with you in a minute.” He disappears into the bathroom and comes back drying his hands. He moves Tommy’s shirt up to exposed his belly before he starts touching it, sort of feeling around the babies’ position, “Mr. Shelby, I know you didn’t want to have surgery, but I think the babies are breached and you can’t deliver with them in that position.” He says, putting on a new pair of gloves. “I will be giving you some anesthesia, Mr. Shelby, you won’t be able to feel anything, alright?” He grabs a syringe and prepares it with the correct medication; when he reaches for the omega’s arm a low, menacing growl. “Mr. Solomons, is this going to be difficult for you? Do I need to have you removed?”

“Is he gone be asleep?” Alfie asks, brows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

“No, this will simply numb him from the waist down.” The doctor explains.

“Alright. I’m staying.” The doctor nods before resumes his job. Tommy is put on his side, facing his mate while the doctor works on his back before he turns back onto his back.

“I’m going to do an incision on your lower abdomen, carefully removing the babies then I’ll close it and that would be it, alright? You’ll be awake, won’t feel any pain but you might experience some discomfort due to the pulling.” And with that he grabs the blade he will use and starts to work.

Tommy simply lays there with what feels like dozen pillows on his back, his mate next to him, his aunt anxiously looking everything from a corner and his head of staff is getting some more towels and bowls filled with lukewarm water. He doesn’t know how long he has been laying there, the doctor working on him the only sound in the room that he pays attention to when a small cry makes its way to the otherwise quiet room. The omega can’t hold back the choked sob when a small, red, wet little baby is put on his chest, Alfie immediately hovers next to him. “It’s a boy,” he says, voice filled with emotion.

“Here comes the second one.” The doctor announces as a second cry is heard. He puts the second baby on Tommy’s chest too, “Congratulations on your two boys.” And goes back to doing his job.

Frances comes to his side, voice gentle when she asks to clean the babies; Tommy doesn’t want to give her his babies, protective instincts kicking in but rationally he knows they do need to get cleaned. So he does, and tells Alfie to go with her. He feels dazed, eyes heavy and little by little he can feel how the strength is being drained from him.

“Shit!” He hears Dr. Smith swear, mumbling things and working faster.

“What is it?” Polly says, and Tommy knows she’s closer now but he can’t master the strength to look at her.

“There’s too much blood now, and I don’t know where’s coming from. I need to put him to sleep to operate.” And that’s the last thing Tommy hears before loosing conscious.

* * *

It’s hours later when Tommy wakes up feeling groggy for all the anesthesia, his body in pain but mind alert, “where–?” some cooing noises cut him off, he looks to his left and seated on a rocking chair is his mate with their babies resting on his chest, each baby held by a strong arm. “How they doing?” Tommy asks, relaxing back into the pillows.

He can see how carefully the alpha stands up, trying not to disturb the babies. He walks over and Tommy immediately holds out his arms to get one of the babies, bringing him to his chest, nose coming to smell his scent: he has the natural baby scent all babies have when born, but Tommy can smell Alfie’s bonfire scent on him (clearly the alpha had scent marked him) and a bit of his own citrus undertones before he scent marks him, making it more potent. He moves the baby a bit to the side and silently asks for the other boy and the alpha happily obliges and Tommy repeats the same process.

“What happened after I passed out?” Tommy asks, not wanting to take with eyes away from their babies.

Alfie lets out a heavy sight, expression darkening. He moves closer to his family, hand coming up to rest on top of one small back. “After Dr. Smith took out the second baby, he was ready to stich you but apparently you started bleeding from somewhere and uh– he–” Alfie swallows, unable to continue.

“Alfie.” He calls him, “What happened?”

“He had to take out the uterus. You– you were bleeding too much and apparently it came from the uterus itself and uh– I had to be removed out of the room, the babies stayed with Polly and Frances and when the doctor finally came out he told me he had to do it.” His lashes are wet, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I’m sorry, Tom.” He says, finally breaking down.

Tommy manages to grab one of his sleeves, urging him even closer, “There is nothing you could’ve done to stop it, so don’t be sorry.” Alfie looks up at him, cheeks wet, “I’m sorry I joked that the twins were the only babies we were going to have, I didn’t mean it. I– I didn’t know–”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, love,” Alfie moves, laying down on the bed right behind Tommy so that his mate is laying on top of him and the babies are in full view to both of them, “You have already given me more than I could have ever dream of; you gave me a second chance in life and I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you.” He kisses him on the temple, lips lingering there.

“Just love me, love our three children, cook for us and check on the babies when they cry and I’m too exhausted to do it myself.” He looks at the babies, “We still have to name them.” He adds as a second thought-

“You carried them for months, you’ll feed them their first few months, I think I can handle loving you four and check when they cry and change them when they get dirty.” Alfie says, mood already improving. “And I’ve already chosen the name I want,” at that, the omega does look up to see his mate, curiosity written on his face as clear as day. “Daniel.”

“But you said–”

“God can be my judge all he wants, you deserved to honor your friend.” He explains.

“Thank you.” He looks back at the babies, “Daniel and Asher Shelby-Solomons.” Tommy declares, kissing the top of their heads.

“Daniel and Asher. I like it.” Alfie hugs him closer, chest filled with an unbelievable amount of love. A few minutes pass like this, basking in each other’s scents and warmth, when identical cries are heard in the otherwise quiet room. “Time to work.” They move together to help Tommy feed their babies.

On September 30, at 36 weeks, Asher and Daniel Shelby-Solomons were born, healthy and perfect on the eyes of their parents. They couldn’t be prouder and they couldn’t be more in love with them.

This is the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

_[tumblr](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/) _

**Author's Note:**

> The babies are here!!! How are we feeling about it? I would love to know your toughts and opinions on this♡
> 
> I truly intended to post this sooner, but it took me too damn long to finish it (I actully finished it last night.) Sorry it took me so long but at least the babies are here now!!


End file.
